Devices of this type are known, a station name being assigned to them for addressing purposes. Following the configuration this station name is stored in the storage medium of the device by means of an engineering tool. Furthermore, in automation devices a so-called name plate and maintenance information can be stored as data. If the automation device is exchanged as a result of a defect being discovered during service, the new automation device initially has no or generally not the right data stored. Generally it is no longer possible for the user to read out the required data from the defective device. In the event of a missing or incorrect station name, the device will not start up without the aid of a programming device and the engineering tool. To overcome this problem, up until now it has been common to use an exchangeable medium (e.g. a multimedia card or C plug). The storage medium containing the station name is removed from the defective device and inserted into the new device.
However, an exchangeable storage medium increases the manufacturing costs since additional plug-in connectors, an additional module bay and possibly an additional printed circuit board and a storage medium with a housing are required. The customer must purchase such a storage medium for each device.